A Fox Under the Holly
by starlight3743
Summary: When a fox is killed by a dog in the tunnels, she leaves behind her kit. Hollyleaf feels guilty about Ashfur, and takes care of her. But she is in love with Fallen Leaves, and doesn't know about his death, or his past. How will she make it when she is discovered?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a great idea for a story! I'm adopting it from Russel Scottie. Original creator. Yeah. So… YAY! **

**Starlight**

Hollyleaf sat, waiting for Fallen Leaves to appear. She ran her paw over the ripples in the wall. The tunnels felt more like home very day. Fallen Leaves had saved her from starvation, and had taught her to navigate underground. Paw steps alerted her of his approach.

"So, has the mighty warrior caught some fish?" She teased.

"Well, I might give you some if you promise to stand watch tonight." Hollyleaf considered it, then nodded. She dug in, but sniffed uneasily at a strange scent. "Did you catch this near a fox?" She asked. Fallen Leaves looked puzzled but said he didn't. "Then why do I smell- FOX!"

A fox kit barreled into the cavern. Barking echoed in the tunnel, and a stout, wrinkly dog with a squashed nose snapped at the kit. The cats ran into a side tunnel while another fox, presumably the fox kit's mother, attacked the dog. A vicious battle followed, and the fight ended when the dog ran away with its tail tucked between its legs.

The fox mother swayed on her paws, then collapsed. Fallen Leaves creeped out, only to see her chest rise and fall one last time. The kit whimpered and tried to rouse her mother, but when she didn't rise, she crawled under her paw.

"Well, what do we do with it?" Fallen Leaves asked. "I don't know. The poor kit will die without her mother." Hollyleaf replied. By now, the kit started to shiver, and whimpered louder. then the kit paused, and saw the cats. She shrank away, terrified.

"Should we kill it? It won't survive." Hollyleaf looked shocked at the suggestion. She shook her head. This was too much like Ashfur. She killed him, and when she realized what she had done, it was too late to save him. But it wasn't too late to save this kit.

"We have to take care of her." Fallen Leaves opened his mouth to object, but she cut him off. "I- I have to. Trust me." Fallen Leaves looked into her eyes. He knew she had secrets, and she knew he had secrets. They had an unspoken mutual agreement to leave it be.

"Come here little one." She gently said. Something in her tone soothed the kit, and she slowly crept up to her. The fox snuggled into her fur, and she licked her head. From now on, she will be her mother. From now on, she will be raised as a warrior.

"From now on, you will be known as Flamekit."


	2. Sol

**Well, I'm off to a great start. Tell me what you think!**

**Starlight**

It had been two moons since Flamekit's mother died. She was a quiet kit, and knew when to settle down, but she had a crazy side too. Especially when there was food involved. She was about four moons old now, and had a big appiite. Hollyleaf had just returned with a squirrel and Flamekit yipped with excitement. They tucked in and Fallen Leaves walked in. Someone had to watch her all day, and he was always happy to remind Hollyleaf how much he hated it.

"Ugg. It's always about Flamekit, Flamekit, Flamekit! No matter what I say, its about FLAMEKIT!" He grumbled under his breath. Meanwhile, Flamekit looked thoughtful.

"Flllah. Flllah." Fallen Leaves looked alarmed. Was she sick? Hollyleaf was puzzled too. She was making strange noises, and he, dispite himself, was a bit worried.

"Fllaam. Fllaaaamm. Flamm. Flammmmekkk. Flamekii. Flamekit. Flamekit!" She jumped up and ran around yelling her name. "Flamekit! Flamekit! Flamekit!" Hollyleaf exchanged an amused glance with Fallen Leaves. Hollyleaf said her name a few times, and Flamekit said it back. Fallen Leaves snorted and strolled away. Flamekit jumped onto Hollyleaf and she licked the kit's head.

A quarter of a moon later, Flamekit's speech was almost perfect. Now that she could communicate, she was the worst chatterbox ever. Currently, she was asking her favorite question.

"Hollyleaf, why can't I go outside?" Flamekit asked. "Because it's dangerous. Other cats don't like foxes, and there are a lot of them up there." Hollyleaf replied. The little she-fox sulked. Hollyleaf sighed. She had grown fond of Flamekit. But she was getting bigger, and bolder, and would soon go outside, whether Hollyleaf liked it or not. She was growing up. Her fluffy kit fur began to disappear. She was filling out nicely, her muzzle beginning to lengthen. And her reddish orangy fur was sleek with good health.

Suddenly, Fallen Leaves ran in. "There's a cat coming! We have to move NOW!" The three ran into a side tunnel, and made their way to a crossroads, so if they had to escape, it would be easy. Their sides heaved, and they relaxed, until Hollyleaf felt that something was wrong.

"Flamekit, come here. Flamekit? Flamekit, where are you?" Hollyleaf meowed worriedly. They had to find her. If the cat caught her, she would be killed. They retraced their steps and found her in a small dent in the wall. Hollyleaf cuffed her ear before licking her fiercely.

"You are NEVER doing that again, do you hear me? I was so worried." Hollyleaf fell silent as a familiar voice rose up.

"So, Thunderclan thinks they are the best, and its time to show them who's the real warriors around here." Hollyleaf's fur bristled. Sol! She told the others to stay put while she investigated.

"Yeah! Those Thunderclan mange pelts won't know what hit them!" An unknown cat was speaking. Hollyleaf put the pieces together and almost gasped out loud. He was planning to attack Thunderclan!


End file.
